An impossible night
by Nightshadowv
Summary: This is just a little lemon I am trying out. Kagome gets caught up with Sesshomaru one night and the impossible begins. Rated M for a reason...Well you will just have to read to find out more.
1. Impossible

I don't own Inuyasha. Now that that is out of the way this was a one-shot in my mind but than I am no good with those so there will be more to come at random times. This is a rated M for a reason.

* * *

**An impossible night **

* * *

The moon rose high in to the sky and that is when a shadow slipped into the woods. Moving soundlessly through the underbrush and over fallen logs. Till the one cloaked in shadow came to a stop, looking around a small laugh escaped them. Giving away their position.

"Come out Miko I know you have been following me." An icy voice called out to the one hidden in the shadows.

Reluctantly Kagome came out of the shadows and stood in full view of the Lord of the West. Her cheeks were tinged pink with a blush. She pulled on her night gown to make it longer but it didn't help at all. Sesshomaru glared at her but moved in close to her. So close she could feel his breath on her ear as he softly spoke.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to seduce me Miko." He said with a hint of playfulness in his hard tone.

Her blush darkened with the close proximity of the older Inu brother as his strong male scent drew her in. Kagome's fingers started to ach as she resisted the urge to touch him and pull him into a kiss. But she held back enough that she just stared into his hypnotic golden eyes. Which pulled her in like a moth to a flame; she quickly took note of where his hand rested at his side in a relaxed position. His other sleeve hung limply on the other side of him.

"I…" Was all she managed before he closed the distance between them both as his lips met hers. His one hand kept her from moving away as he adjusted her head to get better access.

Slowly Kagome's resistance turn into pure lust as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close as she could get him. As she did this Sesshomaru's arm left the back of her neck and moved south. Down her back past her waist as his clawed hand cupped her butt as he lifted her up till she was level with his face. Her thin night dress rode up as her legs wrapped around his slim waist.

As things heated up Kagome felt the bark of a tree dig into her back. But the haze of lust blocked out the pain as she moaned in pleasure. Liking this Sesshomaru let his clawed digits dig lightly into her thigh making the girl gasp. And grip on to his shoulders as she buried her face into his neck.

"Kagome! Answer me wench when I yell for you!" Inuyasha yelled as he followed her scent which brought Kagome out of the lust induced haze she was in.

It was in this moment she felt Sesshomaru slip a single finger into her core making her see stars. She bit into his neck as she felt the deep moan try to escape her throat. Kagome heard Sesshomaru groan as her teeth sunk deep into his skin all without breaking the skin. Though it did nothing to stop his hand from moving in and out of her at a slow pace.

"St-ah…ah." Was all Kagome managed as he slipped another finger in with the first one as he managed to cut off her protest. She whimpered as his teeth grazed the sensitive part of her neck before he nipped at the skin.

The sound of Inuyasha getting closer brought back what little brain function she had left. As she pushed the western lord away with her power. She fell to the ground with a thud as Sesshomaru stood only a few steps away from her. He had a smirk on his face as he licked his fingers causing Kagome's lower half to react to his moments.

"We will finish this another time…Kagome." He murmured in a husky tone that sent shivers down her spine.

Just like that the silver haired lord disappeared into the shadows cast by the moon's light. She just stared after him as Inuyasha finally traipsed right to the spot where she sat on the ground. Inuyasha scented the air and looked around the forest. Seeing nothing at all than turned his attention back to Kagome.

He got close to her and inspected her, he tool in the flush coloring of her skin and her scent of arousal. Which hung on her body making him blush at the sight of her; but he scolded himself that she was only half the priestess Kikyo was.

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here wench?" Inuyasha question as Kagome finally took note of him.

"Huh…oh Inuyasha 'sit boy!'" Kagome said with a husky voice that was still colored by lust.

Getting up she stumbled a bit as her legs felt weak in the knees. Calmly she made her way back to the campsite and lay down in her sleeping bag. Kagome fell into a fit full slumber that night as golden eyes and silver hair plagued her dreams.

In the morning Kagome huffed as she remembers the night before. 'Ah dame I didn't get any practices in last night!' Kagome mentally whined as she looked over at Inuyasha who was looking at her with a strange look in his eyes. She shook her head and packed everything up as Inuyasha built a fire for her to cook breakfast on. In that time she paled as Sesshomaru's last words come back to haunt her.

'He is going to come again! Dame it how the hell do I wind up in these impossible situations?' Kagome asked herself as she finished cooking up breakfast.


	2. Tease

I don't own Inuyasha. Well another chapter of Impossible Night. Ha-ah yea so another Lemon as stated in the description it is rated M for a reason.

* * *

The cover of night finally approached and Kagome waited for Inuyasha's light snore before sneaking away from camp. She found the small collection of trees where she practiced nightly. It was a nice spot clear of trees for more than thirty paces which helped with her aim.

Picking up the bow she notched an arrow bringing it back as far as she could. Than let it free with a single breath. It flew straight and true right into the target she wanted. Notching another she moved the tip of the arrow to another target she had strung up with some maneuvering. Letting the string go the tip of the arrow fell short of its target. Again she repeated this shooting too far, the third hit its mark.

Finally she started her last exercise of hitting ten arrows in a row. Notching her final arrow she gazed at the area she wanted to hit and letting herself relax a bit. Until she allowed the arrow to fly free while cutting through the wind. And landing right where she wanted it to land. Doing a small victory dance at finally hitting ten in a row.

The stress finally caught up with her as she made her way to the hot spring but stopped for a moment. As her face suddenly warmed and her body felt weak as the touch of a hand finally registered with her. Slowly it slipped down her shoulder and on to her breast cupping it. She could feel the reaction of her body right away and knew who it was.

"Sess-ah…" She moaned as his fingers slipped underneath the band of her skirt.

Kagome found she moved into his touch while she leaned into him for support. As skilled clawed fingers moved to her panties shredding them in the process as he carefully moved along her folds teasing her. She could feel he was enjoying this as well since his harden length pressed into her lower back.

"Mm…ah…" She gasped as he entered her core with a single digit.

Her body bucked as he touched a sensitive spot that made her moan low in her throat. She turned when he pulled out of her. But she found him gone, she frown feeling hot and bother as her body didn't receive the release it wanted.

This had continued for the next week Sesshomaru would come at different times during the night. Some times before she practiced, other times during her midnight practices and when she tried to ignore him. He would go as far as nipping her neck and ears though one time he licked her ear and she shot the arrow straight up. Luckily he was able to catch it before it nearly impaled her.

Finally she was fed up with this teasing and she decided to catch the lord off guard.

Sesshomaru looked around for the priestess who he was enjoying far too much as he teased her. Tonight he decided that he would meet her in the hot spring this night. Except that the moment he had finally disrobed and was about to enter the soothing waters. He was blocked by a barrier that sent him to the ground.

Kagome used this chance to straddle the tease of a demon man. His golden eyes met her blue ones that had a lustful glint in them. "Men hate teases. But women hate when their men becomes a tease." She whispered in to his ear as she licked the shell of his ear before biting it. She was rewarded with a soft moan from him.

This pushed her to explore him more as she trailed light kisses down his neck while nipping at his collar bone. His hand clawed at the rock he was currently pinned to. As Kagome licked at his left nipple before moving to the right and biting it. He growled when she did this since she had also started to grind against his manhood. A thin layer of cotton was the only thing that separated him from her wet heat.

She lightly caressed his abused nipple before she moved her hand lower until she reached his length. Slowly she gently took it into her hand while watching his face, this caused her lower belly to coil up in need. But she ignored it as she stroked him causing him to thrust into her hand. Squeezing hard around the base she got a strangled gasp as she picked up the pace.

When she felt he was almost close to his release she let go of him. Gave a wicked little smile as she got up off of him. And walked away just like that. But she didn't get far as her panties got torn off and he spread her legs. He position his length at her entrance which he could feel was hot and wet ready for him.

Kagome let out a cry of pleasure as her body finally adjusted to the intrusion of his hardened length. Slowly they moved together until they both moved at a frantic pace all the while Kagome's tight heat gripped Sesshomaru until finally they both met with release.

"Don't try to run like that again or I won't be responsible for what I do to you Priestess." He growled in a husky voice. As he lifted up the hem of her shirt and looked upon the milky white rest.

Licking the perk nipple before he moved lower. Until he was just right underneath of it he took the skin into his mouth and bit her hard. She groaned in pain before a shot of pleasure ran through her.

He got up after this bite having licked it clean. He gathered his clothing and left the young miko satisfied for the night.

That night as Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag she thought about what she had just done. Heat pooled in her groin as she drifted off to sleep dreaming of the many ways it all started as an impossible night.


End file.
